1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a closed package liquid dispensing system and more particularly to a liquid product dispenser including a rapid flow insert for dispensing viscous liquids from bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many systems have been developed for dispensing a liquid product to an end use such as laundry machines. A goal of a dispensing system is that it be user friendly. That is, the product to be dispensed should be an easy to handle containers, the product can be safely dispensed and provide for various safety features. The dispensing of a viscous liquid is often problematical. Venting is often required, but it is always not desirable to do so. A number of systems have been developed for delivering liquid laundry products, but have fallen short in one or more desired areas. While the present invention is described with respect to the dispensing of liquid laundry products, it is a system that has been designed for broader usage wherever concentrated and potentially corrosive liquid products are handled.
The present invention addresses the features desired in a liquid dispensing system and provides for a rapid flow fitment to be used in the bottle containing a viscous liquid, to allow dispensing without venting.
In one embodiment, the invention is a liquid dispensing apparatus. A container holds a viscous liquid product to be dispensed. The container has an outlet. A docking station receives the container and has a support for holding the container. A reservoir receives the liquid product from the container, the reservoir having an inlet and an outlet. A docking cup is operatively connected to the docking station. The docking cup has an inlet adapted to receive the outlet of the container and the docking cup having an outlet operatively connected to the inlet of the reservoir. The docking cup having a fitment engagement member. A fitment is operatively connected in the outlet of the container. The fitment has a body having an inner wall defining a bore. The bore has a first closed end and a second open end. The open end is proximate the container outlet and the first end is positioned inward, into the container. An aperture is formed in the body, the aperture in fluid communication with the viscous liquid product to be dispensed. A plunger has a body slidable within the fitment body and is moveable between a closed position and a dispensing position. A probe engaging member is operatively connected to the plunger body. The probe engaging member is proximate the inner wall, thereby having the bore be unobstructed, wherein placing the container on the docking cup moves the plunger from the closed position to the open position, allowing the viscous product to be dispensed.
In another embodiment, the invention is a liquid dispensing apparatus having a container for holding a viscous liquid product to be dispensed. The container has an outlet. A docking station receives the container and has a support for holding the container. A reservoir receives the viscous liquid product from the container. The reservoir has an inlet and an outlet. A docking cup is operatively connected to the docking station, the docking cup having an inlet adapted to receive the outlet of the container and the docking cup having an outlet operatively connected to the inlet of the reservoir. The docking cup has a fitment engagement member. A fitment is operatively connected in the outlet of the container. The fitment has a cylindrical body having an inner wall defining a cylindrical bore. The cylindrical bore has a first closed end and a second open end, the open end proximate the container outlet. An aperture is formed in the body. The aperture is in fluid communication with the viscous liquid product to be dispensed. A plunger has a cylindrical body slidable within the fitment cylindrical body and is moveable between a closed position and a dispensing position. A probe engaging member is operatively connected to the cylindrical plunger body. The probe member is positioned whereby there is an unobstructed flow path for the viscous liquid from the container, through the aperture, and through the bore to the inlet of the reservoir, wherein placing the container on the docking cup moves the plunger from the closed position to the open position allowing the viscous product to be dispensed. A biasing member is positioned between the plunger and the closed end, thereby biasing the plunger in the closed position.
In another embodiment, the invention is a container having a dispensing fitment for use with a docking station. The docking station receives and supports the container and the docking station having a probe to contact the dispensing fitment. The container includes a container body for holding a viscous liquid product to be dispensed. The container has an outlet. A fitment is operatively connected in the outlet of the container. The fitment has a body having an inner wall defining a bore. The bore has a first closed end and a second open end. The open end is proximate the outlet and the first end is positioned inward, into the container. An aperture is formed in the body. The aperture is in fluid communication with the viscous liquid product to be dispensed. A plunger has a body slidable within the fitment body and moveable between a closed position and a dispensing position. The probe engaging member is operatively connected to the plunger body. The probe engaging member is proximate the inner wall, thereby having the bore be unobstructed, wherein placing the container on the probe moves the plunger from the closed position to the open position, allowing the viscous product to be dispensed through the probe.
In another embodiment, the invention is a container having a dispensing fitment for use with a docking station. The docking station receives and supports the container and the docking station having a probe to contact the dispensing fitment. The container includes a container body for holding a viscous liquid product to be dispensed. The container has an outlet. A fitment is operatively connected in the outlet of the container. The fitment has a cylindrical body having an inner wall defining a cylindrical bore. The bore has a first closed end and a second open end. The open end is proximate the container outlet. An aperture is formed in the body. The aperture is in fluid communication with the viscous liquid product to be dispensed. A plunger has a cylindrical body slidable within the fitment cylindrical body and moveable between a closed position and a dispensing position. A probe engaging member is operatively connected to the cylindrical plunger body. The probe member is positioned whereby there is an unobstructed flow path for the viscous liquid from the container, through the aperture and through the bore to the inlet of the reservoir, wherein placing the container on the probe moves the plunger from the closed position to the open position, allowing the viscous product to be dispensed through the probe. A biasing member is positioned between the plunger and closed end, thereby biasing the plunger in the closed position.